


No More Lying

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruises, Dad!Tony Stark, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Lovey-Dovey, Worried Peter, Worried Tony, dad tony stark, lying, teen reader, teen!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: You've been training with Carol Danvers for the last few weeks. Only your father, Tony Stark and your boyfriend, Peter Parker don't know about it. So when Tony and Peter start noticing bruises they get worried about you. But will they let you continue your training, when they find out who you've been training with?





	No More Lying

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cutesy Peter Parker x Reader and Dad!Tony Stark x Reader fluff. Hope you all enjoy!   
> xoxo C

“Y/n! C’mon time for school!” Your dad calls from the kitchen. Little did he know you had been up for hours by now. But you still had to pretend you were barely rolling out of bed to keep up the rouse.

“Coming!” You shout back before giving yourself a super quick once over in the mirror to make sure that none of your bruises were visible. Questions from your dad were the last thing you needed after how early you were up and how tired you were.

“Morning kiddo!” You dad greets you when you walk into the kitchen. 

“Morning,” you huff before taking your seat next to your father and dropping your head down into your arms on the counter top.

“Better perk up kid, you have to leave for school in twenty minutes.” Uncle Steve tells you as he flips a couple pancakes on to your plate and slides it towards you. You go to reach for them when your father grabs your back and tugs your shirt up a little.

“Dad what are you doing?” You ask shocked.

“What the hell happened to you?” He asks you, his voice a mix of rage and concern.

“Oh that, it’s nothing really don’t worry about it Dad.” Shit, shit, shit you think to yourself. You should’ve been more careful, now that he had seen the bruises the questions would start. And not just from your dad, but all the Avengers, your boyfriend Peter included.

“Really cause my kid is covered in bruises and I have no clue where she got them from and she’s being really evasive with me. So don’t tell me not to worry about it.” He growled.

“Dad, seriously, it’s nothing. I just tripped on the stairs at school yesterday, it’s fine. I gotta get going now. Bye Dad! Bye Steve!” You shout running towards the door.

“We are gonna talk about this after school young lady!” Your father shouts after you but you just ignore it. Hopefully some big mission will come up and distract him from you and give you more time to come up with a good story.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TIME SKIP TO SCHOOL

“Hey Y/n/n!” Your boyfriend Peter waves you over towards him and your other friends. Peter and you had been dating for about a year and a half and you were one of the privileged few who knew his secret.

“Hey baby!” You reply giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“Ready for our English Lit quiz today?” Peter asks you.

“Shit, I totally spaced on that.” You groan slapping your hand to your forehead.

“You never forget that stuff. Are you feeling alright? You’ve been acting kinda strange lately.” Peter asks you concern covering his face.

“I’m fine just a little tired I guess.” You say running your hands through your hair suddenly you hear Peter, Ned and MJ all gasp.

“What?” You ask looking at their shocked face.

“Y/n what happened?” Peter asks.

“What do you mean?” You ask playing confused.

“Y/n/n your stomach is covered in dark bruises and on your upper arms too.” MJ answers motioning to your stomach.

“Oh yeah, I tripped down some stairs yesterday no big.” You answer trying to downplay it and move on as quickly as possible. You couldn’t tell them because then Peter would tell your dad and then they both would force you to stop training. Especially if they found out who you were training with. Your father didn’t trust Carol Danvers for whatever reason and Peter tended to side with him on everything, that included.

“You need to be more careful.” Ned laughs totally buying your story. MJ on the other hand looks suspicious and Peter looks downright distraught.

“Can I speak to you in private for a moment?” Peter asks harshly. You gulp and then nod knowing it will only raise more questions if you refuse. He grabs your arm gently and tugs you to an empty storage closet.

“Well?” Peter asks impatiently.

“Well what Parker?” You ask frustrated. God why could he never just let it go.

“Are you gonna tell me how you really got those bruises?” He asks stone faced. Shit he actually is mad.

“I just told you.”

“Don’t play dumb Y/n. I know that story about tripping down the stairs was a load of bullshit. We don’t lie to each other. That is the number one rule in our relationship. We never lie to each other. So tell me what’s really going on?” Peter whisper yells at you.

“Peter please just stop.” Then the bell rings and you rush out towards English Lit. Unfortunately Peter had class with you and sat right next to you so you were stuck enduring his glares for an hour.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Time Skip to After School

“Y/n! Wait up!” Peter shouts at you as he jogs to catch up with you before you can get into your dad’s car.

“What Peter?” You huffed in annoyance.

“Can we talk?” He asks looking desperate. From his eyes you can see he had been crying earlier.

“I have to go I have a lot of homework.” You turn to get in the car but Peter grabs your arm stopping you.

“Please.” He begs.

“Parker, why don’t you come over for a bit I need to talk to you about some things?” Your father asks. Peter nods in agreement and you hop in the car and slam the door shut totally pissed that your dad has to interfere.

The car ride back to the compound is incredibly awkward and mostly silent. Once you arrive at the compound you throw your car door open and slam it shut running straight for your room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter’s POV

We get back to the compound and Y/n jumps out of the car and runs into the house. Mr. Stark shoots me a dark glare.

“Alright Parker why the hell is going on with my kid?!” Mr. Stark growled at me.

“I don’t know I swear. She’s been distant the last couple weeks and today she flat out lied to me. We never lie to each other. It’s the one rule we have.” I reply slightly terrified from the glare he is sending my way.

“Did you give her those bruises?” He hisses barely controlling himself. 

“No! Absolutely not! I just noticed them today at school on her abdomen and upper arms. She made up some bullshit story about tripping down some stairs. I would never hurt her Mr. Stark. I love her.” I can’t believe Mr. Stark would ever think that I would hurt Y/n. I could never harm her, she’s the best thing in my life and the only person who truly knows me.

“Then we need to figure out what’s wrong with our girl.” Mr. Stark replies and the two of us walk into the compound and towards Y/n’s room. Suddenly Y/n storms out of her room with some blonde lady chasing her.

“Y/n I thought you told him! He’s been calling everyone all day panicking and rallying the troops to figure out who’s hurting you!” The blonde woman yells.

“Carol I can’t tell them! They’ll make me stop! And I need to do this!” Y/n yells back then she whips around and sees me and her dad standing there and her jaw drops.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
YOUR POV

When you get to your room you slam the door shut and turn around to discover a very pissed off looking Carol Danvers sitting on your bed. 

“Carol what are you doing here?” You ask slightly annoyed.

“I just found out that you were not entirely truthful with me regarding our training sessions.” She replies. I have had enough I turn and walk out of my room.

“Y/n I thought you told him! He’s been calling everyone all day panicking and rallying the troops to figure out who’s hurting you!” Carol shouts running after you.

“Carol I can’t tell them! They’ll make me stop! And I need to do this!” You yell back. When you turn around you see a very confused Peter and a very unhappy father staring back at you.

“Carol why are you here?” Tony asks her.

“Dad, Peter, the reason I have the bruises is because I’ve been training with Carol lately. I wanted to prove I could take care of myself and be strong.” You explain figuring you kinda have to come clean now.

“Now that you’ve told him I’ll be off.” Carol announces before shooting off to wherever she needs to be.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Peter asks.

“Because I knew you would tell my dad and I figured he would make me stop.” You reply guilt ridden. You broke the one rule Peter and you had. You lied to him.

“I wouldn’t have made you quite Y/n. I may not have been thrilled but I wouldn’t have made you quite. But do you have to work with Danvers? Why not Steve or Rhodes or hell me?” Your dad asks you.

“Because Carol is the best. If I can be trained by her I know I have the best chance and she doesn’t take it easy on me like your buddies would. She’s tough on me and I need it.” You explain.

“You can keep training with her but I want someone else in on the sessions to keep an eye on you.” Your father concedes knowing he wouldn’t win this battle.

“Fine. Can we have a moment?” You ask your father, motioning to Peter. Your dad rolls his eyes but walks out of the room leaving you alone with Peter.

“Why did you lie? We promised we would never lie.” Peter asks heartbroken.

“Peter I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I never should have lied to you. But this was really important to me.” You try and explain cupping his cheek in your hand.

“Do you think I can’t protect you?” He murmurs.

“I know you can protect me Peter! This isn’t about you. It’s about me and be as strong as I can be so you and my dad don’t worry about me so much and can worry about saving the world rather than me. I love you and I trust you but I need to be able to hold my own Peter.” You press a kiss against his lips and wrap your arms around his neck pulling him close.

When you break apart he looks practically giddy.

“What?” You ask slightly confused by his expression.

“You said you love me.” He giggles.

“I loooove you, Peter Parker!” You shout giggling.

“And I loooove you Y/n Stark!” Peter shouts back wrapping you up in his arms and twirling your around.

“Promise me something?” Peter asks when he sets you back down.

“Anything.” 

“No more lying.” He pleads.

“No more lying.” You promise him. Peter pull you in close and presses a soft kiss against your forehead.

“I love you baby.” 

“I love you too Peter.”


End file.
